Forever
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: AU. The boy amused him and so fascinating that he stopped his guardians from punishing the boy no wait, the teenage boy for entering the forhibited forest. My present for new year! G27


**Author note: This is just a one-shot which my friend, Lyc-kun had helped me with. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR.. *sigh**

* * *

><p>The morning was warm and sunny. The whispers of the forest wisps and the chirping of the birds entered his conciousness. The sweet smell of freshly baked pie made by a certain sun guardian of his passed through his sinuses. The blonde slipped out from the thick cover of his bed and went straight to the dining room, fetching some breakfast also to greet his family 'good morning'.<p>

As he finished his breakfast, he quickly walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After informed his right-hand man, G, who also his best friend from childhood that he will be out this whole day, he reached for his black long cape with a golden decorated attachment on it to wear as today is a little bit cold for his liking. Although he will not get cold that easily.

Well, he is different from the others. His whole family is.

His face always stays the same with messy blonde hair and soft blue orbs, never be eaten by the flow of the time. Unlike the others that he always saw in the past decades, his vision reached the stars while his ears heard every whisper of nature. Not to forget the Dying Will Flames they possessed. Not many got this Dying Will Flames even though they have the blood of Vongola runs in their blood.

Vongola

The most powerful family in this whole town and even this whole world. Their acquaintance involved the nobles and even the royalties.

Why?

Dying Will Flames got this ability to give power to the one who possessed it. Rather the person use it for peace or destruction, Vongola will always have their eyes on it. They will never take action if one use it to help others but they surely will punish who dared to cross the line. As it was said earlier, Dying Will Flames is not something everyone have. It just them. So he created the Vongola to protect those innocent mortals or even others supernatural beings from the harm of the one who misuse the Dying Will Flames.

They didn't grow old and just stayed the same at the age of twenty two.

The blonde, Giotto, who is known as Vongola Primo is the leader of the Vongola. He have this six guardians with him which as been his family. Each one of them possessed the Dying Will Flames though different element. He possessed the Sky flame. Each of his guardians title represent the flames they have. Its storm, rain, sun, lightning, mist and last but not least, cloud. Its kind of funny how the names connect with nature.

They are just like vampires who won't grew old but the difference between them and vampires was that they didn't drink blood to survive. Though he knew a certain red headed vampire that didn't lust for blood like his clan that much, it was his best friend to be exact.

They live just like a normal human and their appearance is the same, like the mortals.

He was walking through the depths of the mansion of his. The mansion was isolated far away from the villager's community. Well, their true identities must not be revealed to the mortals, the other supernatural being is another issues. After all, they decided to live as far as they could from the villager's community. Only the higher up know about their existences.

Until it slipped off one day.

That day, he went out to take his usual walk at the lake. It was quiet and peaceful there. No human dare to walk in the forest as it was their territory and also the forest have it own rumors to make people away from it.

Like how a hunter who lost it way into the forest got scared for live to witness a gruesome images. Courtesy of his mist guardian.

Also not to forget that the forest have its own guardian to punish everyone who entered the forest illegally by a certain cloud guardian of his.

Unfortunately, a boy didn't scared at the rumor and went inside it out of curiosity. It was there that the brunet boy meet Giotto for the first time.

The boy has messy brown hair and honey colored orbs. He can pass as Giotto twin if not for the hair and eyes being different colours. The boy amused him and so fascinating that he kept his guardians from punishing the boy for entering the forest. Later on, the boy had become his first normal human friend. His unintentional friend name was Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.X.X.X.X.X.

Passing through the valley of the mountain, he met yet another set of forest. Giotto chuckled to himself, he remembered the feeling when he met his brunet, Tsuna. He glanced to the sides, cherries hanging by the cherry trees. He plucked a bunch of them and put them in a pouch. He squished one of them between his fingers.

_'This is just what we loved but-'_

Turning his head to the right, he saw a pack of wolves, squelching the water of the lake. One of the crazy yet happy moments of the world with Tsuna, sharing the wolf meat that both of them had hunted. _'Giotto'_, the voice of the past made him smile. _'Take some of mine.' _That time, Giotto only ate cherries or other fruit when he was out which made Tsuna wonder if his blonde ever ate meat. The taste of the meat still lingers. Giotto touched his lips gently before made his way to the village, smilling fondly at the only period of time he would be a normal human. Just a moment later, he reached the village where Tsuna lived.

With the dawn approaching, the blonde man thought it would be nice to buy a bouquet of flowers. It is albeit rare for him to buy flowers however, today is a special day. When Giotto is done with paying for a bunch of red roses, he headed towards the east of the village. The place where Tsuna's house once stood.

.X.X.X X.X.

Flowers covered the small patch of earth, a grave protuding at the centre of that plot of land. Giotto caressed the bulging earth and the gravestone gently.

"It has been a long time since I last saw your smile, my dear lover."

Truth had he said, he missed the warmth from the humane smile radiated from the brunet boy. How long has it been? One hundred and twenty seven years?

It was sure a long time.

In their time of friendship, both of them had walked pass the boundaries of 'just friends'. They don't care about their difference, immortal and mortal, they accept one another. Just like the sky who embrace and accept everything. Even Giotto's guardians accept their relationship as they also like the brunet enough to made even them felt the need to protect the brunet just like how they protect Giotto.

"Everything has changed since then, the small village it was hundred years ago has changed a lot" he added.

How it hurt for him to see people grow and die and yet he is still the same. Not aged and immortal. Time changed day by day and people go on with their life. Yet not him.

The immortal creature layed the boquet down and sprawled his thin yet built body beside the grave while eating the cherier in his pouch. After he was done eating his cherries, he stood up and whispered something to the gravestone and kissed the head of the stone before he walked away.

When he was just four steps from the gravestone, the wind pass him gently, making his cape flying swiftly and he halted his move. He just heard a faint voice of his dead brunet.

The voice that held so much happy and sad moment with him. The voice that he crave so much to hear for this one hundred and twenty seven years. The voice that made him laugh and cry. The voice that he dear so much, loved from the bottom of his heart. He smiled sadly before continuing his walk, brushing it off as just an illusion his mind made to comfort himself for the lost of his lover.

Once, he had asked Tsuna if he want the blonde to turn him into an immortal creature. Not just vampire that can turn mortal into immortal so he asked his brunet lover and the brunet never got to answer his Giotto as he got an uknown desease that had spread into the village Tsuna lived. Just when Giotto got back with the cure, Tsuna managed to smile lovingly at him and tried to brush away the tears from Giotto's cheek because the blonde knew, it was too late. He was late. Even if the cure was given to Tsuna, it won't do anything because the desease has come to it last stage before killing the patient. He can't even change Tsuna because the weak body will not even have the strength to cover the pain when changing and it will just end up killing Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna was slowly dying in front of him yet he can't do anything about it. He felt very useless, very hurt and very _lifeless_.

The only thing he can do at that time was to remain on Tsuna's side and to cherish every passing seconds he got with his lover. It's strange how it was always Tsuna who would comfort him and hug him when his mask of happiness shattered in front of Tsuna. Sometimes he wonder, if he managed to change Tsuna and the brunet possesed the Dying Will Flames, he was certain that Tsuna's flame will be the Sky flame. So gentle and warm.

A tear escaped his eyes as he stopped again. Turning his head to get one last look towards the gravestone, he gasped softly.

There, beside the gravestone, standing a boy that look like a seventeen years old teenage with messy brown hair and soft honey coloured orbs. He had a white botton up shirt with three button unbottoned with black pant and his figure was translucent.

Giotto stunned to see his lover that he miss so much. The sunset behind Tsuna and his translucent body with his big smile almost made Giotto think that it was an angel.

The brunet watched his stunned immortal lover with an amused smile on his face. He chuckled a little before he set his eyes on the blonde. His eyes softened to see his blonde was healthy and still look the same like the last time the brunet saw him, on his death bed.

He put a smile, a big smile on his face and start walking towards Giotto. When he is two steps away from Giotto, he stopped.

Giotto couldn't believe his eyes, was this real? This is not an illusion created by a certain melon head right? He moved his right hand up to Tsuna cheek and trued to touch it. Keyword, tried. His hand just passed through it. The brunet gave a sad smile as he also tried to wash away Giotto's tears that had leaked out. Tsuna whispered something to Giotto ears and hugged him even though he know it was futile. He gave his blonde lover one last smile before slowly vanishing.

Giotto once again gasped. _'No, don't go! I-'_ his mind shouted and he quickly moved forward and cupped Tsuna face and gave the brunet one final kiss. He knew he couldn't touch Tsuna and that goes the same towards his dead lover but he could feel it. The warm soft lips of his brunet before he completely dissapear. He fell to his knees as his legs gave out and he broke down there. "Love you", it came out between his sobs. Crying all his heart.

No one knew, how lonely he is. No one knew, how sad he is. No one knew, how broken he is. Not even G or Cozart. To live for eternity and watch the other grew up and died. It hurt for him to endure all of this.

Every moment of his life with Tsuna, maybe it will be the only time he would dare to care a normal human.

.X.X.X.X.X.

_"I.. Miss you so much, Tsuna."_

_"I love you, Giotto. Always."_

_.X.X.X.X.X._

**Review will be used to comfort Giotto and make me happy to go to school that will start in two weeks.**

**-SKY-**


End file.
